False Pretenses
by WhatAWildThing
Summary: The mystery concerning the Uchiha massacre has always fascinated Akira. Now as false pretenses come to light, what will she find? And is the Uchiha blood line truly on the verge of extinction?
1. We're going to hell

_Don't own Naruto or anything affiliated with it._

_After time skip. Characters are around 17, 18._

_Akira Hayashi, a kunoichi whom has trained with the rookie nine for years, has always been troubled by inconsistencies in the Uchiha massacre. Coincidences plague her thoughts as she searches for the truth to what really happened. With help from Neji, Kiba, and Naruto, she plans to hunt down a sadistic, missing Nin in hopes of gaining the information she needs to save Sasuke from himself._

_Enjoy._

* * *

Spring sunlight beats down softly upon Kohona. An ebony haired female sits under the shade of a sakura tree with a panting male companion. Weapons lay strewn haphazardly across the training court yard. 

"Akira," The flaxen haired male begins, "I'm going after Sasuke again, latest intel says he is a hard day's travel from here. I can't pass up an opportunity like this."

"When do you think you'll leave?" She questions, reserved, he turns his attention to a nearby Hummingbird.

"Dunno, as soon as I can." He answers, turning sad azure eyes to meet hers.

"You know I miss him too, but for the thousandth time, there is something wrong about the massacre." Soft timbre informs him, he curses lowly.

"Damnit! That's all you think 'bout, all that plays in that crazy head of yours!" He exclaims, standing hastily to retrieve weapons. Green eyes roll and an irritated sigh escapes her. She stands, following him in his gathering of weapons. After a tense silence, she lays a tanned hand upon his shoulder.

"Give me two days, then you leave with or without me." She compromises, poking him in the head to make him look at her.

"Fine," He mumbles, crossing his arms over his chest," what are ya gonna do?"

"Its better if you don't know." A smile drapes over her features, he gives her an odd look then shakes his head.

"You're probably right." He agrees, turning to exit the court yard, throwing a hand up in good bye. After the gate clicks closed, Akira enters her home for a quick shower then heads to the Inuzuka household.

xXx

Rapping loudly upon the large oak door, adorned with muddy dog prints, she sighs. After a moment of silence she knocks again, this time the house irrupts into a chaotic symphony of barking dogs. She smiles fondly at the noise, and her smile grows as a flustered Mrs. Inuzuka opens the door.

"Akira, so nice to see you," She greets, slightly out of breath," What brings you here?"

"Nice to see you too, is Kiba around?" She questions, petting a large black dog who escaped in the melee.

"Up is his room," She pauses," I know that look, what type of mischief are you and my son going to get into?" Training distinctive, onyx eyes upon the smiling woman.

"Nothing, just need his help with a bit of research." She assures sweetly, fixing the ebony haired girl with one more disapproving look, the Inuzuka female moves to allow her entrance. Climbing the stairs two at a time, she follows the hallway to a slightly ajar door.

"Kiba." She calls, opening the door to the disastrous room. The wolf nin appears from his bathroom, towel wrapped around broad shoulders.

"Ever hear of knockin?" He asks, feral grin plastered goofily upon his face, showing pointed canines.

"I need your help." She states simply, flopping down on his bed next to Akamaru. He shakes his head, going to his dresser and grabs a black t-shirt .

"This is gonna get me in trouble, aint it?" He asks, dropping his towel to the floor, and pulls on his shirt.

"Not if we don't get caught." She teases, jumping up from the bed, going to whisper in his ear. Throughout the exchange his eyes grow exceedingly and exceedingly wider.

"You've lost your mind, we can't… its just plain…no." Stumbling over words, looking at her incredulously.

"Please, I need your help; no one else would even consider it."

"Because it's crazy!" He exclaims, running a hand through unruly chestnut hair.

"You're not the least bit curious?" She questions, disbelieving, the room settles into quiet, broken finally by a heavy sigh from the Kiba.

"I'm only agreeing to this because you're my friend." He mutters defeated, she hugs him before going to the door.

"I'll be back here around nine, be ready." She orders playfully, giving Akamaru a farewell kiss.

xXx

Two figures, carrying shovels, walk towards the Uchiha cemetery. They weave through gravestones looking for specific ones. Once found, they begin digging, breaking fresh spring grass and moist soil.

"We are so going to hell for this." Sonorous voice informs his female counterpart, glancing over at her.

"We kill for a living, this is just another nail in the coffin," A bark of laughter echoes, "so to speak." She joins in his laughter, continuing to dig. Minutes slowly creep by, and her body descends steadily into the damp earth. Finally after much work, her shovel hits something solid. Throwing her tool up from the hole, she dusts the remaining dirt from the wooden coffin. Warm red wood awaits under the debris, adorned with the gleaming Uchiha crest.

"Let's see if anyone's home, shall we?" She asks quietly, moving to pull the lid from its place.

"Ah! Akira don't…there may be…I don't want to see them…Ah!" He exclaims, ignorant to the fact that she is standing, watching him with a smirk upon her face.

"Kiba, look." Laugh still present in her voice, he shakes his head vigorously 'no'. She reaches up, pulling his head towards the hole, his eyes widen.

"Isn't there supposed to be someone in there?" He questions disbelieving, another laugh escapes her.

"Mhmmm," She hums jumping out of the grave. Brushing dirt of her hands she looks down into the hole. Grabbing her shovel, and moving on to the adjacent grave.

The duo works for three hours, uncovering six empty graves. With night slipping through their fingers, they fill the 'graves' and start back to their homes.

"Why were there empty graves, it doesn't make any sense." Kiba asks after a long silence.

"Yes it does, I've wondered about the inconsistencies for years, and this proves that somebody is hiding something." Green eyes looking past him.

"Are ya gonna tell anyone?" He questions, as they stop in front of her house.

"Yes and I'm going to ask if we can find someone who has answers." Soft timbre, determined, they say their good nights and she returns to her home. Pondering empty graves and questions that only one person has the answers to.

* * *

_Review and tell me whether I should continue with the story._


	2. Gathering allies

_Again I don't own Naruto, 'cause if I did this would be a plot line._

* * *

xXx

Morning rain fell lightly through sterling clouds. Akira stands for a few moments out side the Hokage tower, savoring the cool moisture on her skin. With a sigh, she leaves the refreshing morning air for the stuffy confines of the tower. Following the familiar hallways and corridors to the Godaime's office, she stops outside of the imposing doors. Shizune sits, sipping tea leisurely.

"I have an appointment with the Hokage, may I go in?" She asks softly. Receiving an affirmative nod, she opens the door and enters the office. Closing the door, she turns and is met with a chair flying at her face. She moves to the side allowing the projectile to shatter against the wall.

"I told you, Shizune, I don't want to see another one of those liver-spotted fools you call council members!" The enraged blonde growls from behind her desk.

"I have yet to find a liver spot on myself." The laughing girl teases, walking towards the grumbling blonde. She swivels her chair, looking Akira up and down for a moment.

"I suppose not." A smile slides across her face, "So to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I wish to hunt down and interrogate Itachi Uchiha." Soft words spoken carefully, chocolate eyes widen, and then laughter fills the room.

"You're joking right?"

Silence drags on, and her face falls. "Akira why would you want to go after him?" Sitting up straight in the large leather chair, fixing her with an appraising look.

"He holds valuable information that may lead to the permanent retrieval of Sasuke. As a fellow _shinobi_ I must, at all costs, try to save him." Voice respectful, yet unwavering in her decision.

"What am I to tell your father when he returns? That you _willingly _chose to go after a rogue ninja who is far more powerful than yourself? Think child, you don't have to do this." Motherly and concerned, Tsunade stands moving around the desk to place both hands on the slightly shorter girl's shoulders.

"Neji and Kiba will accompany me, and we will not purposely engage him or Kisame. And yes I must do this, Sasuke is in the dark, he needs to be saved." The Hokage grimaces, looking into determined jade eyes, and moves back to her seat.

"You will do this whether I give my consent or not, wont you?" Small smile finds its way to frowning lips. Akira returns the smile, rolling her eyes.

"Most likely, but I would feel much better with your blessings." She amends.

The blonde shakes her head, before making a note in a thick ledger. "You have three weeks."

"Thank you, more than enough time," She bows, before crossing the room and opening the doors, "We'll leave first thing in the morning." After she follows the same corridors out and back into the misting rain.

xXx

Slipping past the Hyuga compound's guards and walking through training court yard after court yard. She comes to a halt in front of white doors decorated with twin blue dragons. She knocks softly, and then slides the door to the side enough for her to enter.

"Neji." She asks quietly, her answer is an ivory hand placed lightly upon her neck. He leans in breath ghosting over a sun kissed cheek.

"Akira." He hums, kissing her cheek, turning her in his arms. She looks up into luminescent pearl orbs.

"Will you go on a mission with me?" Voice apprehensive, not wanting to break the warm reverie his arms have created.

"What kind of mission?" All business but arms still wrapped securely around her waist.

"Ummm…going after Itachi Uchiha."

His face remains cool and impassive, but his eyes show her his surprise. "Why?"

"To get information that could help save Sasuke."

He nods slowly, and then kisses her on the tip of the nose. "Where you go I shall follow." He murmurs.

She bites her lips nervously. "This is dangerous Neji, if I'm wrong we could be seriously injured, even die." Worry creeps into her words, she hugs him closer, willing him to understand the gravity of what she asks.

"Do you think you are wrong?"

"No." She whispers.

He laughs lightly. "Then I do not worry about the out come of this mission." He says, voice calm and soothing as the rain outside.

She stands on tippie toes to press an airy kiss to his lips. "Come on, we gotta go tell Kiba the news." She mumbles, none to thrilled to leave the comfort of his arms.

"You go, I'll pack my things," Upon seeing her frown he continues," then you go home pack your things and spend the night here."

"Fine," She grumbles, kisses him on the cheek and goes to the doors," Bye."

xXx

Arriving at the Inuzuka household, she spies Kiba and Akamaru playing fetch in the spacious front yard. Pausing to watch the two over grown kids play together despite the mud, she finally continues towards them, calling out to their names.

"Oh hey 'Kira." He calls from the ground, where he and his animal brother are wrestling.

"Would you and Akamaru be interested in a mission?" She asks, scratching the dog behind the ear.

"Always," He exclaims boisterously, "What are we gonna be doin?"

"Going after Itachi Uchiha." She cringes slightly.

"I now have proof that you're insane… completely nuts. But being the idiot I am, I'll go with ya. Can't have ya getting killed." He smiles, standing to look at her and then Akamaru.

"We leave tomorrow mornin'; meet us at the main gate at four-thirty." He nods walking towards his house, canine companion close behind.

"Who else is comin?" He questions, looking back at her from the porch.

"Neji." A low string of curses follow. She walks away laughing, heading back towards home to prepare.

* * *

_Review and I'll give you a cookie._


End file.
